


A Pair of Fine Eyes

by backwards_mermaid



Series: 200 Words, 1 Sentence Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Writing practice, but times 2, kind of a ficlet, single sentence prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_mermaid/pseuds/backwards_mermaid
Summary: "I cannot believe you dragged me into this."200 word ficlet, based off the single sentence prompt above.





	A Pair of Fine Eyes

“I cannot believe you dragged me into this.”

Elizabeth laughed, suffering the severity of her husband’s face with such humour that half the room turned, searching to see who had made such a delightfully happy sound. “You do know, darling” she said, “that if I had not dragged you into this, there would be few charming men to dance with, save our brother, Charles. Do you not think a lady such as I should have the chance to dance with her husband at her own ball?”

Mr. Darcy chuckled, causing a smaller group to wonder at the possible conversation that could be occurring with the unlikely couple. “If you insist, my love, then I shall of course dance with my beautiful wife. However, do not expect me to speak on the wallpapers or fine music, for I shall be far too distracted by a pair of fine eyes.”

Elizabeth smiled widely, as her Mr. Darcy led her out to dance the first set, and many an eye were upon them; some in envy, some in mild confusion, and some had the light of hope in their eyes, that one day they, too, could find a love such as the Darcy’s.


End file.
